


Tension

by Blackbean



Series: Everybody's Game 'Verse [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating? I guess, Don't worry, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Other, Relationship Problems, and lack of communication, and there's gonna make up smut at the end, but ANGST, but nothing actually happens, harrasment, my heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbean/pseuds/Blackbean
Summary: Tensions run high. Relationships are tough.





	1. Tension

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Angry words, angst in general.

Tension crackled in the air. For a moment, all was still in the studio.

"Fred," John's voice was dangerously quiet. "I think you should take Rog and go take a break."

"Freddie's not gonna take me anywhere. I'm staying right here." Protested Roger, standing up. Brian turned on the omega, snarling.

"Maybe you should do what you're told for once!"

Everyone froze. You could hear Freddie's gasp of horror. Even Brian looked shocked at what he had said. Roger's eyes grew wide with alarm and reproach. For an instant, his chin trembled. Then his jaw clenched, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, if you don't want me here, I don't see why I should bother." He said with feigned nonchalance. "Come on, Fred. Let's get out of here."

The blond omega turned on his heel and marched out, slamming the door behind him. Freddie shrugged, grabbed his coat, and followed close behind. 

Brian cursed, running his hands through his messy hair. He pressed his forehead against the wall. Why had he said that? To Rog of all people?

"Well done, Brimi." John's voice was chillingly sarcastic. Something inside Brian snapped. It was too much, just too much. 

"Don't you dare condescend to me, John! Don't you fucking dare tell me what to do. You're not my alpha. You can just fuck off!" His voice thundered in his ears. 

John's eyes flashed with dark fury. He moved forward, slowly, until they were chest to chest, eye to eye. Brian did not back down. Neither did John.

"This is my pack." The alpha snarled. "Mine. And while you're in it, you'll do as you're told."

Hurt and rage flickered in Brian's eyes. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It was as he feared.

"Well, fuck that shit." He growled. Brian turned and stalked out of the studio. The door slammed for a second time that day. John kicked at the couch, before slumping down into the cushions. He carded his fingers through his brown hair. This wasn't how Queen ended. It couldn't be. This wasn't how they ended. It couldn't be. Fuck.

Roger finished ordering his drink and slumped dejectedly on the bar. After all this time of thinking he knew Brian, it turned out he was really just like any other alpha. Freddie placed a hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort the omega. But Roger didn't want comforting.

"Darling, you know he didn't mean that. He was irritated and distracted."

Roger shrugged him off.

"He said it. He thought it. He thinks it. I thought I knew him, Fred. He's just like all the rest."

Freddie sighed. Tensions had been running high between the two alphas lately. It always affected Roger more than Freddie, which made sense, really. To many years of evolution had made omegas dependant on one alpha. For Roger to have two, was difficult. It was instinct for Brian and John to vie for their omega's attention, even though deep down they loved each other. It was actually surprising that stuff like this hadn't happened earlier. Dynamics were so tricky sometimes. Freddie drained his beer and turned to Roger.

"Hey, I have to go to the WC. I'll be right back."

Roger nodded dully. The blond watched Freddie go. Suddenly, his eyes caught on someone else. A tall alpha, with strong shoulders, and dark hair about shoulder length. Handsome, thought Roger, Handsome in the traditional sense. The alpha looked back at him, not unkindly. The stranger's eyes flicked up and down, sizing him up. Apparently, he was pleased with what he saw for he smirked. Roger did the same thing, eyes raking over the tall alpha's frame, before turning away, pretending he wasn't impressed with what he saw. A few minutes later, Roger felt the alpha at his shoulder.

"I'd offer to buy you a drink, but I see you already have one. What's your name?"

Roger turned and answered.

"Roger. And you are?"

Freddie returned from the bathroom only to find that the spot where Roger had been was empty. The singer felt his heart jump to his throat.

"Hey, yeah, you!" He called to the bartender. "Did you see a blond here? Do you know where he went?"

The man shook his head.

"He was right here! You served him a drink!"

"Oh, you mean the omega? Yeah, I saw him go off with an alpha. Tough luck, mate. Wouldn't of minded a piece of that ass myself." The man laughed. Freddie felt like throwing up. 

Everything was going wrong.


	2. (In)Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Roger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Dub-con? I guess, and some protective violence. Nothing explicit this chapter tho.
> 
> (Detailed version- Someone thinks the want to have sex, mid act, they realize they don't. They don't say anything, but the other person notices and acts like a mature human being. There is a misunderstanding, and punches are thrown.)

_“Roger. And you are?”_

“Dominic.”

“Mind if I call you Dom?” Roger smirked at the alpha. Dominic raised an eyebrow.

“Not really.”

Roger suddenly realized he had enough waiting. He wasn’t in the mood for strings; he just wanted a quick shag. He leaned in closer to the alpha and looked up underneath thick eyelashes. Roger purposely licked his lips, and let them part ever so slightly. Dominic swallowed. The omega knew he was near enough for the alpha to smell his scent. It wouldn’t be difficult tonight.

“Let’s get out of here.” Breathed Roger, close enough so that the other could feel his breath on his neck.

“What about your alpha?” Asked Dominic, gesturing apprehensively to the faded marks on Roger’s exposed neck. Inwardly, Roger thanked whatever gods watched over him. For the past week or so, he and Freddie had headed out on the town, while two alphas went more or less straight home, which meant that when they finally got home from a late-night, Freddie was the one which Roger fucked. It meant that his marks were fainter than usual.

“Things aren’t really working out,” Roger answered, coyly. “Besides, th- he doesn’t need to know.” The blond let his voice trail off suggestively. That did it. The alpha was on his feet, and Roger followed quickly behind as they made their way to the bathrooms. 

Freddie looked around wildly. Bile rose in his throat. What if someone was- No, he couldn’t let his mind go there. Suddenly, his eye caught hold of John. The bassist was slouched over in a booth, nursing a beer. Two empty glasses sat on the table, but Freddie could see no sign of Brian. The beta rushed over to his lover.

“John, John! I can’t find Roger. The bartender said that some alpha was with him last. But he’s not there anymore. Where’s Bri? We need to find Roger!”

John’s reaction was swift. He was on his feet in an instant. 

“Did you check the bathrooms?”

Freddie nodded.

“Both?”

“What do you mean both?”

“There are two sets of bathrooms!” Exclaimed John, turning and leading the way.

Once Dominic and Roger were inside one of the stalls, Roger pinned the alpha against the wall, kissing him hard and feverishly on the mouth. 

“Do you have condoms and lube?” Asked Roger, kissing down the other’s neck. Dominic pulled a packet of lube and a condom out of his pocket.

“Want you to fuck me, Dom.” 

Brian headed to the bathroom, head swimming with emotions. The main ones were panic, regret, and anger. Panic that he might lose his pack. Regret, at what he had snapped at Roger. Anger, at John for putting words to the fear that Brian had always had. Brian knew that Freddie and Roger were somewhere around here. They liked to come to this club because it was close to the studio and hotel. But he didn’t go out of his way to seek them out. Afterall, it was Roger who had left, right? 

As Dominic slowly pushed inside, Roger felt that something was wrong. It didn’t hurt; the alpha had prepped him and wasn’t that extraordinarily endowed. But it felt off. Roger realized that he had felt off from when he had first flirted with the other alpha. But it was fine. He wanted this. Right? It was Dominic who stopped first.

“Roger, are you ok?” His voice was concerned. Roger didn’t know why until he realized that tears were streaking down his cheeks. It felt wrong. He shook his head.

“Oh, shit. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m gonna pull out ok.” Dominic started babbling. The alpha pulled out, and Roger did feel a little better. He was still crying, though. 

“You didn’t hurt me. I just- I can’t do this. I’m sorry. I can jerk you off you want.” Roger offered, not wanting to anger the alpha.

“No, no. Roger, It’s alright. No, really, it’s fine. Just relax. I’m gonna unlock the door, ok?” The alpha did so, before tucking himself back into his trousers. 

“Do you want me to help you, or-?”

It was at that moment that Brian reached the door of the bathroom. Freddie and John were right behind him. They saw him. But John was to caught up in trying to find Roger, that he didn’t even shoot the guitarist and angry glance. He just barged past Brian and into the bathroom. John saw it; the stall door open just a crack. He could see Roger- his omega- on the floor, with a strange alpha leaning over him fiddling with Roger’s pants. John saw red. He leaped forward, grabbing the alpha by the neck of the shirt and throwing him against the stall wall with all his might. He could vaguely sense Freddie behind him, helping Roger up, and out of the stall. He could feel Brian beside him. See the curly-haired alpha throw a punch at the bastard. But then he felt Roger pulling on his arm, and grabbing Brian’s sleeve. 

“Leave him alone, John!”

John and Brian stilled enough to hear what Roger had said.

“He was raping you!” Shouted John.

“He asked for it!” Yelled Dominic. John and Brian whirled on the hapless alpha.

“Say that again, you fucking creep, and I’ll beat your face off.” Growled Brian. John’s snarl echoed the sentiment.

“You both are such fucking idiots! My god! Who the fuck knew you could be such idiots. Fuck, fuck, fuck!’ Roger was almost screaming.

“Wait. What?” Asked John, confused and still angry.

“He was helping me — my god. And I did ask. God! Fuck! And here you come bursting in and start beating the shit of him. Idiots, idiots!” Roger was ranting, pacing up and down.

“He fucked you?” Asked John, voice low, dangerous.

“Yes, well, no. Just a bit. He pulled out when I asked him to.” Roger tried to explain. John couldn’t help the snarl that escaped his clenched teeth. Another alpha had touched _his _omega. He turned to the alpha in question.

“You get out of here, now. I don’t care what happened. You stay away from Rog, you here.”

Dominic snorted.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I don’t want to mess with you again.”

“Sorry about this.” Said Roger. 

“Hey, don’t worry. My nose isn’t broken. That’s good, right?”

Roger smiled. Dominic continued.

“I don’t know what’s going on here,” He gestured to the other three. “but if you ever need someone to talk to, just give me a call.”

The alpha pressed a slip of paper into Roger’s hand.

“Thanks,” Roger said, quietly.

Once all four of them got to the hotel, Roger followed John into his room. They all had separate rooms now that they could afford to, but they didn’t often use more than two. Freddie dragged Brian in after. Everyone was stiff and tense. Afraid to say the wrong thing. Roger slipped into the middle of the bed, John on one side of him. Freddie pushed Brian in on the other side, next to Roger, before squishing in himself. John and Roger curled up to one another, but neither made a move toward Brian. Freddie sighed. _You can lead a horse to water, but you can’t make it drink. _They fell into a fitful slumber. All, but Brian. At least that’s what he thought. Brian felt hot tears well in his eyes. A sob caught in his throat. He finally was drifting off to sleep, when he felt a hand in his. It was Roger’s. _Maybe _, he thought, as sleep claimed him, _it was gonna be ok._


	3. (Pre)Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mentions of cheating. angst

Freddie sighed and took another sip of his piping hot tea. He sat at the little table in the center of the hotel suite. Brian had woken earlier in the morning and left for a walk. John was in the bathroom, trying to fix the radio, even though it wasn’t broken. Roger was still asleep. Everyone was walking on eggshells, afraid to make the wrong move. Freddie wasn’t quite sure what had transpired between John and Brian, but whatever it was, it wasn’t good. And before that, Brian had to go yell at Roger. _This is all going wrong._ Freddie could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He wasn’t one to cry. But he was so afraid. _They’re my life now. I don’t think I could live without them._ The noise of the door opening caused him to look up. It was Roger; short hair in a sleepy halo, framing his face. The omega moved shakily to the chair across from Freddie and sat down. 

“Alright?” Freddie greeted him. 

Roger shrugged.

“I don’t know.” He huffed. “Fred, what if I ruined everything?”

The beta took his hand, shaking his head.

“Roger, don’t think that like that. It’s not your fault. None of this is. Bri shouldn’t have snapped like that. But things happen. And, well, we’re not exactly the most, uh, amicable group. Tensions run high.”

But Roger wasn’t having it.

“I cheated on you guys, Fred.” The blond protested.

“You were under pressure. Emotions, stress, it’s no wonder. Besides, you didn’t even go through with it.” Freddie squeezed his hand, reassuringly. “Just don’t do it again, all right?”

Roger nodded. He picked up Freddie’s cooling tea and downed it. 

“Oi!” 

“I’ll make you some more,” Roger said, smirking, before leaning over to kiss the singer. Freddie smiled into the kiss. That was one thing about Roger; he was always affectionate. Just like Freddie. He was a very touchy person, preferring to be cuddled up with one of his lovers than being on his own. 

“I love you, Rog. Remember that.”

The blond nodded.

“Love you too, Fred.”

The beta let his hand caress Roger’s cheek. The omega leaned into the touch. Freddie lent in until they were almost nose to nose.

“Tea?” He asked.

“In a minute.” Roger kissed him again. It was sweet, soft. Unrushed. Just the two of them releasing in each other’s touch.

______________________________

The door opened up abruptly. Roger looked up. It was from Brian. The blond blinked. He wasn’t quite sure what to think. But apparently, Brian did. He approached the table a little cautiously, but then he seemed to gain a little confidence. Or maybe desperation. The alpha sunk onto both knees in front of Roger. The omega was taken aback, but before he could protest, Brian started.

“Rog, please, listen to me. I want to get through this. Stay, Fred, it’s alright. You should hear this too. I’m sorry, so sorry, Rog. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I was irritated at John and myself. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was my fault. I didn’t- don’t- want to hurt you. In anyway. You trusted me, and I broke that trust, and I’m sorry. I only ask that you forgive me. I’m sorry.”

For a moment, Roger couldn’t speak. Brian, his alpha, kneeling before him. Beside him, Freddie was holding his breath.

“Fuck, Bri, of course. I’m sorry, too. I didn’t react the best way. Shit, get up. Get up! Bri, love you too. Roger pulled the alpha up into a hug. He felt Brian relax into the embrace. Felt the alpha’s hot tear on his neck. 

“Love you, love you.” Whispered Brian. 

Freddie moved next to them, and Brian pulled him into the hug as well. But even as they clung together, they couldn’t help but think of John.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I don't go too dark.


End file.
